Energon Cakes
by Knightryder007
Summary: Arcee is going to visit Bee for an afternoon activity. However, what happens next is something dredged straight from the Pit. Contains gore, rape and mechpreg. RATED M FOR A REASON!


**Welcome to the twisted side of my fics! This is a parody of "Cupcakes", a MLP horror tale. I am NOT a Brony, I was bored and searching the internets ( Know Your Meme Random meme button, to be exact) when I came across it. I wondered "How does someone make horror out of a little girl`s show?" and the story was actually pretty good! Not as "horror" as I would`ve expected, but then again, I`ve seen LOTS of horror fics. This Bee is supposed to be a mix of Prime/TFA, and his speaking bits are in those Bleeps he makes- BEEbelese, as I've called it. I just love rewriting stories as different characters, especially this one as Bee is like Pinkie Pie in a way and Arcee is like Rainbow Dash in a way(I did some research on the characters so I could get what was going on). However there will be a different ending. Arcee's Autobot sigils are on her thighs for the 'Cutie Mark' effect. Warnings: Contains gore, rape and mechpreg(at the end).If there are any spelling or grammar issues, please inform me as I am a grammar Decepticon. All flames will be put out with Bumblebee's...**

(#boink# SPLASH!)

**KnightRyder007**: HEEEEY! HEYHEYHEYHEY! STOP IT! I`LL TAKE AWAY YOUR HACKSAW, BEE!

**Bee**: BEEEEP! BIP BEEP BIP!(IM SORRY! I`LL BE GOOD!)

**Arcee**: Please take it away...

**Energon Cakes**

It was a sunny day in Jasper, Nevada. The air was warm, the sun was shining, and everyone was having a great day. Even Team Primes resident grouch, Ratchet, was cheerful. Everyone had something or other to do, all except Arcee, who was taking a day off just to relax. She was driving around in her alt. form, doing stunts almost impossible for a normal bike.

Suddenly, Arcee remembered that she did have somewhere to be. She was supposed to meet with Bumblebee in 5 minutes. Arcee had so caught up with her tricks that she had nearly forgotten that Bee had asked her to meet him at an old warehouse near the base at 3. Bee hadn't specified what they`d be doing today, but knowing Bee, it could be anything. Arcee wasn`t sure if she really wanted to go, though. She was so engaged with her stunts that she thought about blowing Bee off to continue driving. But Arcees conscience got the better of know it would hurt Bee`s feelings; after all, why not? Pit, it might be pranking the kids again, especially Miko, who Arcee loved getting revenge on. Arcee kicked into high gear and sped off to the warehouse.

"Sorry I`m late, Bee." Arcee apologized.

Bee chirped, "That`s OK, `Cee. I`m so excited for today! So are you ready?!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Arcee.

"MAKE ENERGON CAKES!" beeped Bumblebee.

"What?! can`t purify Energon for my Spark!" But before Arcee could finish, Bee handed Arcee a small piece of pink cake.

"Oh! I get it! I get to taste test It!" Arcee`s Energon tank was almost empty from an afternoon of tricks. She hungrily gulped the cake down.

"So what now?" asked Arcee.

"Now you recharge..." said Bee. Before Arcee could protest, she fell down, already in a deep stassis.

When Arcee regained consciousness, she found herself in a dark room. She tried to shake her head, but found energon beams holding back every part of her except her winglets.

"Yay! You`re awake! Now we can start" chirped Bee.

"Wh-what's going on?! Help me! I'm stuck!" yelled Arcee.

"Of course!" You see, for the cakes I`m gonna make require a special ingredient. Energon...from a blue femme...YOU, to be exact."

Arcee`s optics widened. No! This cannot be! It`s just...just...

"Just a joke? A dream?" Bee taunted. He knew the faceplate of a bot thinking it was just a joke, from all the bots he had slaughtered. Bee pulled out some sharp tools (probably stolen from Ratchet) to state his intentions were genuine. Trying to take her mind off her situation, Arcee examined her surroundings, which made her feel even worse. The room was decorated in a macabre style, but with Bumblebee`s trademark of cheerfulness. Severed wires and cables, done up in black and yellow, hung from the ceiling like party streamers. Various innards, such as T-cogs and Energon tanks, also donned the black and yellow and were scattered around the room. A few chairs, made from the metal of a bots protoform, were in random places around the room. Helms painted in black and yellow were on the chairs, and the centerpiece...Most of the victims were Vehicons, but the centerpiece was made from the twisted and mutilated day-old hatchlings. Arcee recognized one of the poor creatures to be the descendant of a certain whiny red-and-silver seeker. As much as Arcee hated said seeker, this was overkill. Then she saw Bee. His armour had been replaced with mis-matched armour from different bots, the armour covered in badges and sigils- Autobot, Decepticon and everything in between. A loud clinking came from Bee, caused by his severed-armour spike necklace, and on his back, 6 Seeker wings, all different colours. She then saw a large metal plate, made by different bots armour all welded together, with the words 'BEE HAPPY' in Cybertronian written on it with a bluish-pinkish liquid-the colour of a bot's energon.

"Like the armour? I made it myself." chirped Bee in a sickeningly happy voice. He turned around and picked up one of the helms that decorated the room. It was naturally yellow, but had 2 black stripes on it. Arcee instantly recognized the helm.

"Str...Strik...You...How?"

"Oh, look, Arcee, as much as I want to join the Autobots, they are frankly, WIMPS. All of them. I`m a big Wrecker, I should lead my own team." mocked Bee in Strika`s voice. "I couldn`t resist it. A big Wrecker femme. Remember that boring meeting when we worked with Strika? I was gone for 40 Kliks. Before she left for Kaon, I got her. Of course, that wasn`t enough time to play with her. She lasted a long time, but it was so worth it. Wreckers taste like Seekers and Praxians mashed togerther. Oh...If only I could get my servos on another one. But enough reminiscing, it`s time for the main event!" Bee turned around and plucked a scalpel from the pile of tools. He went to Arcee's right side, and stuck the blade into the spot an inch above Arcee's sigil. She held back a scream as she felt the smooth metal slice through her armour and protoform. Bee continued sawing his way round the sigil until he had made a perfect circle around it. He then took a small sickle from the pile of tools,and began hacking his way under Arcee`s armour to remove the sigil. As he cut various wires from the armour, Arcee let out a small keening noise. Bee repeated the horrific procedure on her other thigh. Once the other sigil was cut, Bee held them up in front of the petrified femme, waving them around like pompoms. Arcee`s legs burnt like never before, and she was on the verge of tears, a rare event for the usually tough and cold femme.

"I thing I might 'wing' it, now!" chuckled Bee in a most evil manner. He pulled out one of Arcee`s winglets and played with it for a bit, tugging and biting it.

Most people and bots alike do not know of the fact that Bumblebee has a mouth. That is because his jaw armour hides it. He has 84 sharp, little denta that he used during his time in Kaon, where the only fuel source available were raw crystals of Energon.

"Aaaugh! Bee...No! Stop!" yelled Arcee. Bee went to get a tool. A large Energon Sword. He then yanked Arcee`s winglet. Hard. This rekindled the fire in Arcee`s legs and she screamed. Bee then bought the knife down at the base of her winglet. Arcee yelled and thrashed the appendage around, throwing off Bee`s aim, resulting in Bee burying the giant knife into Arcee's back, chopping off a large chunk of armour. Bee continued hacking at the winglet after Arcee stopped moving, realising it would just do more damage. Bee tried to hack through the frame base of Arcee, her bone, basically, but failed.

"Hmmm...Silly me, I forgot to sharpen the blade! Oh well, I have a hacksaw!"Bee threw the knife over his doorwing, the knife embedding into a metal table with a solid #THUNK#.

"Why do they call hacksaws HACKsaws?! I mean, you use it to SAW, not HACK..." Bee commented on the weapon, before he started sawing away at Arcee`s winglet. Energon flew everywhere as he cut through the mangled winglet. The overwhelming pain almost made Arcee purge. After what seemed like an eternity, Bee threw her finally-severed winglet over his doorwing which landed square on the table with a loud and resounding #KLANG#. Bee sawed halfway through the other winglet, only leaving a few strong wires and some armour on it.

"Hey `Cee," Bee piped up" Think fast!"

Bee pulled the winglet with all his strength, causing the armour to snap, but the wires held, which tore off with the winglet, stripping a huge chunk off Arcee`s back. Arcee`s legs and pelvic plating seized up at the shock. She screamed a discorded melody, and felt a warm release between her legs just before she passed out from shock and fear.

Arcee woke up in a bad state, hoping the torture was just a nightmare, but as she realised she was in a dark room, she almost sobbed. Her failing olfactory senses detected the lubricants she had released. She began to 're-feel' the pain once again, and she then saw Bee pulling an odd needle out of her chest. Then Arcee noticed a new pain; a burning in her leg. Noticing the stare Bumblebee presented the femme with a strip of a blue and black armour and protoform.

" You know, 'Cee, You're DISGUSTING! Do you know how many times I had wash this just to get the taste out?!" Arcee stared in horror. Bee was eating...her. Bee then smirked, and shoved a piece of the metal into her mouth. Disgusted, she immediately spat it out.

" You could have said you didn't want it. It's not like you haven't refused my Energon cakes before. Oh well, waste not, want not!" contemplated Bee as he shoved the slimy piece of metal into his mouth, his sharp denta making quick work of it. After his macabre morsel, Bee went to find something. He returned to Arcee, holding a rusty tin. He opened it to reveal some long nails, red hot from sitting on crystals of low grade Energon. Arcee shuddered. Bee picked up one of the nails with tongs, and went to one of Arcee`s arm restraints. He positioned the nail at the gap between her servo and arm and readied a hammer.

"NO! BEE! DON`T DO IT!" screamed Arcee.

But it was too late. Bee bought the hammer down on the head of the nail. The white-hot pain searing through the femme was too much, causing her to finally break down and cry.

"Sheesh, I thought you were tough, 'Cee. I've had HATCHLINGS stand up better than you!" Bee remembered how Strika didn't even cry when she had a live Scraplet stuffed down her throat. He then tried to nail Arcee's other wrist, but couldn't find the right spot. He than had an idea born of pure evil. he bent down to the level of Arcee's legs. He took a sharp scalpel, and cut into the shin, revealing the strong innermost frame on both of her legs. Arcee's pain rose. He then turned around to retrieve two giant alligator clips. He attached one to each frame. It was excruciating for Arcee. He then found an old millitary weapon(which he stole from Fowler) with the word 'GOLDENEYE' written on it **(I just couldn't resist a Bond reference XD)**. He attached the other side of the leads to the weapon, then activated it.

A huge pulse of EMP energy shook Arcee's lithe frame, making her convulse and spasm violently. She screamed, emptied her tanks, and fainted once again.

After 5 minutes of shocking Arcee, Bee turned off the weapon, and woke Arcee up again. The femme woke up to a Bee with his faceplates screwed up into a pout.

"Awww... Arcee, stop falling in recharge! It's no fun! Here, I'll give you some painkillers, you seem like you're in pain." Bee inserted a needle filled with Synthetic Energon into Arcee."Now you can stay awake for the harvest..."

"Why, Bee? Why did you do this?!" yelled Arcee.

"It was your day. But isn't this great?! You get to spend your last moments with me!"

Arcee tried to calm down by circulating air through her systems, but the air was so thick with the smell of burnt metal that she 'choked'. The Synth-En was definitely doing its job. Arcee was feeling numb all round. But what Bee didn't know was that the Synth-En was contaminated with Dark Energon, which started affecting Arcee as well. It was starting to corrupt her, turning all of her emotions-fear, betrayal, helplessness-into pure rage. Soon, Arcee's rage would eventually lead to her...mutation. But not right now.

"Let's begin the harvest now!" chirped Bee, doing a little dance. Bee stuck a scalpel into Arcee's chest, opening up her abdomen and revealing her innards for all to see. She screamed-not from pain, but in anger. He pulled off armour that was in the way of his goal: Arcee's innards. Energon was spewing out of Arcee's gaping wound at an alarming rate. As Bee pulled out Arcee's insides, he made cruel, sick jokes.

"Hey, look! I'm Miko!" yelled Bee, holding an organ like a guitar. The next organ used in the macabre comedy act was her T-cog. By this time, Arcee was starting to pass out.

"Look! I`m Star-schmuck! I stole Bee's T-cog!" Picking up one of the hatchlings on the centerpiece, Bee continued,"Now my daughter's dead!" Bee shook the mangled corpse, adding, "Look, Ma! I'm roadkill! Ha Ha Ha!" Arcee started drifting off due to her severe injuries. Bee pulled out the rest of her insides, making jokes of incredibly bad taste while doing so.

"Aww...don't go yet, 'Cee! We're not finished yet!" But Arcee didn't respond. Bee sighed and pulled out another needle.

Arcee woke up for the last time. It wouldn't be long until she'd be one with the Well of All Sparks.

"Aww, I think I went too fast! You only lasted 50 Stellar Cycles! Oh well,say hi to Cliffjumper for me!" Bee straddled the almost-empty shell of Arcee, and plunged a knife in her spark chamber. Before Arcee lost consciousness, she felt her helm being cruelly pulled off her head.

Then she was gone.

Bee sighed contentedly. Under the circumstances, he had done a good job. He had welded Arcee's abdomen together, but due to the loss of armour, she was much thinner than before. Making Energon cakes could wait. Next time his friend's days came up, he would preserve them. After an hour of cleaning up and changing back into his normal armour, he decided to leave the warehouse. But just then...

#SNAP# #CLANG#

Arcee tore her bonds. Her built-up anger and the Dark Energon had turned her...into an Insecticon/zombie. No! This wasn't happening!

"Remember what you said?! 'Just a joke? A dream?' Well, welcome to your nightmare." Arcee had mutated. Her head was still missing the helm, but it had sharpened into a snout. Two sharp denta poked out from her top jaw. Her bottom jaw had two long 'tusks' on it. The gold horns that usually adorned the sides of her face had grown into another set of tusks. Her body was slim and curvaceous and consisted of mostly a long tail that alternated in the colours black and blue. 2 spiky insect-like legs sprouted from the first black segment of her tail. Her chest was blue and dipped slightly, and below that was her thin, grey and segmented waist. Her winglets, were gone, but in their place were 2 thin wings that looked like torn insect wings. They were black and slightly translucent. Her left front leg-she now walked on all fours-was still a hand, slightly mutated, but her right front leg was now a full insect leg, much like Airachnid's. Her tail ended in a sharp barb, much like a scorpion's.

Bee tried to jump out of the way, but was too slow to dodge. Arcee leapt onto him, sending him flying backwards. Her claws dug deeply into him, causing him to cry out in pain. Then Arcee felt something odd. She felt like she had to do it; almost like an animal instinct. She also thought it would be the perfect revenge, a little reminder of her. Bur first she decided to hurt Bee a bit, as a taste of his own medicine. She began slashing at Bee's face, leaving large scratch marks. Bee held back screams of agony. Even thought he liked to torture others, he couldn't stand any pain himself. Arcee then proceeded to rip large chunks of armour off the yellow scout. Finally she decided it would be time for the finale. She tore off Bee's pelvic armour, and then readied her tail. Then, she viciously thrust herself into Bee.

The sudden violation caused Bee to let out a cry of surprise. He could feel Arcee injecting something small and round into his gestational chamber. This continued for several minutes, until Bee's tank was completely filled with these small, round things, which Bee guessed were eggs. Suddenly Arcee tore herself out of Bee. She then bit Bee in the neck, and released a sedative into the main artery, causing Bee to become drowsy. Then she took off.

**So what do you think of this story? I might continue it if I get enough persuasion. Remember to leave a review and suggestions for if I continue this story! Adieu for now!**


End file.
